Not what i thought
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: they didn't really know each other, yet they called each other friends. Axel wants to know who they are, but he never asks them. Two knew kids come to school and join the group. will their curiousity hurt or help them all in the long run? bad summary, but whatever.


Popularity was something that Axel had never really understood. Why would anyone want everyone always following them around and getting into their business, like the so called popular kids at his high school.

Maybe it was just him that didn't understand it.

After all, Axel was just the guy who sat in the back of the classroom, ignoring everything the teacher said and doodling in his notebook.

He never saw a point in trying to make people like him. After all, in just another year he would be gone from this school and would probably never see any of the kids from here again. There was really no point in meeting them, only to leave.

While having someone to really talk to would have been nice, Axel could just go talk to one of his 'friends'. They were not really to be considered real companions, seeing as he knew nothing of them and them of him other than his name, but it was still nice to have familiar faces there in the hallways when he wanted to see one

Everyday at lunch, he would go to a small skinny hallway, the walls of which lined with golden trophies the sport teams had earned, to see the few familiar faces he allowed himself to recognize.

There was Marluxia, a flamboyant, pink haired senior who may not have looked it, but was very good when it came to dating girls. Dating guys as well. He was always talking about something, but half of the time Axel didn't pay any attention to what he said, seeing as it was usually about hair or clothes, something Axel couldn't care less about.

Next was Xigbar, also a senior. Somewhere along the way through highschool, he had lost an eye, but he never told anyone how or why. he always talked like a pirate, a habit that really did confuse Axel, but he was not one to judge. Xigbar was constantly laughing at one thing or another, even if half the time no one else knew what it was he was laughing at. They had learned that it was better to be curious about it than to ask though.

Xaldin was another of Axel's 'friends', although he was not always at lunch. A senior as well, Xaldin was not one to speak much, but when he did it was usually something said to Xigbar. Everyone had always questioned his large sideburns, but had found out to never say anything about them.

The final of Axel's friends was Zexion, a senior like the rest of them. He was what many people called a nerd or geek, even though he looked like a goth emo kid more than someone who spent all of his time in the library, study and doing school work. He had never defended school work when someone called it boring, leading Axel to believe that he didn't really enjoy doing it, but for whatever reason he did do it, Axel never bothered to ask.

After all, they may have been 'friends' but that was like calling them acquaintances. They talked to each other, all of the group did, but they never understood what the others meant, and never bothered to get to know them beyond what they already knew.

Sometimes, Axel wanted to actually get to know his 'friends', but he always stopped himself. Who was he to try and understand them when they didn't want him too?

A few years ago he had tried to understand them all, but they had each in turn shoved him out. Maybe that's what he deserved for shoving them away first.

So lunch was like always.

Xigbar laughing.

Marluxia talking about some clothes brand to Xaldin, who looked to be half asleep and barely paying attention.

Zexion with his nose buried in a book that looked to be thicker than the skinny boys waist.

And Axel, sitting there watching it all, contemplating if it was worth calling these people 'friends' when he barely even knew who they were.

**Ok, this is just a brief little prologue thing. I will only continue if people like it. **

**Demyx and Roxas will be entering the story later, as well as others.**

**If I do continue this, I need to know what pairings, if any, to do.**

**So, please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
